We might kiss
by Mon ange vole
Summary: Ceci est ma premiére fic, un simple oneshot, un simple test !


J'ai écris ce **petit one-shot** rapidement, alors si vous trouvez des fautes c'est normal, mais vous pouvez me les signaler sans problème. Ceci est ma première fic, elle est donc très nulle mais j'ai besoin d'avis (constructifs) pour m'améliorer.

Ceci est un **slash Draco/Harry** sans lemon, donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs, je ne vous aimes pas de toute façon alors votre avis je m'en balance !

C'est un **rating K+** (je pense enfin je suis pas sur….bref)

**Les persos sont à JK Rowling et la chanson s'appelle Delicate et appartient à Damien Rice.**

Les pensées de Draco

_Les paroles de la chanson_

* * *

**We might kiss…**

****

Draco se leva péniblement en ce matin d'hiver. Dans deux jours ce serait noël mais un noël bien différent de ceux qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Son père était enfermé à Azkaban, sûrement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et sa mère était morte de chagrin et d'inquiétude à l'idée que son fils unique suive les traces de son père. Draco n'était pas insensible mais il n'avait pas beaucoup pleuré sur le sort de ses parents, ils ne lui avaient jamais vraiment témoigné d'amour ou d'affection, ils étaient froids et distants, et maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir sur lui Draco se sentait libre. Libre de montrer son affection, libre de choisir ses amis selon ses affinités, libre de crier au monde qu'il aimait les garçons, qu'il ne méprisait pas les sorciers d'ascendance moldus ou les moldus eux-mêmes, libre de montrer sa vraie personnalité. Ce sentiment de liberté était accentué par le fait que Harry Potter avait sauvé le monde sorcier en anéantissant lord Voldemort l'année précédente.

Lorsque Draco eut fait son lit (il était maniaque) et pris un pull, un pantalon et un boxer dans son armoire, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre de préfet en chef pour prendre sa douche. Il posa ses affaires, mit un CD et entra dans la douche.

_We might kiss when we are alone _

_When nobody's watching**  
**We might take it home**  
**We might make out when nobody's there**  
**It's not that we're scared**  
**It's just that it's delicate_

Sous le jet d'eau brûlant qui détendait ses muscles, Draco se remit à penser à lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses pensées se focalisent sur lui ?

Comment j'ai pu être assez stupide pour me mettre à tomber amoureux du garçon le plus inaccessible de l'école ? D'accord j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux verts mais il y en a d'autres des mecs aux yeux verts….aussi sexy que Potter ? Non ! Je ne crois pas ! Peut-être que si je lui parlais, si on faisait un peu connaissance il m'apprécierait… Il a bien vu que j'avais changé, je ne le regarde plus avec haine, je ne l'insulte plus, ses amis non plus. Mais ça ne suffit pas ! Comment je peux espérer une seconde qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ?

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement, sauta dans ses vêtements, coiffa ses cheveux blonds, retourna dans sa chambre, mis ses chaussures, une chaude cape d'hiver et se rendit au petit-déjeuner la tête baissée en chantonnant le refrain de la chanson qu'il venait d'écouter.

_So why do you fill my sorrow **  
**(alors pourquoi rassasis-tu ma douleur)_

_With the words you've borrowed_

_(avec les mots que tu as empruntés)**  
**From the only place (that) you've known_

_(du seul endroit que tu as connu ?)**  
**And why do you sing Hallelujah_

_(et pourquoi chantes-tu l'alléluia)**  
**If it means nothing to you_

_(s'il ne signifie rien pour toi)**  
**Why do you sing with me at all?_

_(pourquoi donc chantes-tu avec moi ?)_

Une fois dans le hall il releva la tête et son regard plongea immédiatement dans celui vert émeraude de Harry Potter. S'arrêtant net de chanter, il avança rapidement vers la grande salle pour cacher sa gêne. Il s'assit doucement aux côtes de Blaise Zabini, un des ses meilleurs amis, en lui adressant un sourire quelque peu crispé, puis leva la tête vers Harry et ses amis qui s'asseyaient a la table de Gryffondor.

Nous pourrions nous embrasser quand nous sommes seuls…quand personne n'est là pour nous observer. Nous pourrions nous embrasser dans ma chambre, ou dans le parce en pleine nuit…avec la neige c'est si romantique ! Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'ai peur mais…c'est juste que c'est délicat…

« Alors Draco qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? Depuis le début des vacances tu restes dans ta chambre, tu ne profites pas de ton tems libre, tu as l'air fatigué alors que tu ne fait rien. Sors mon vieux, restes pas tout seul à déprimer ! Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je suis là si t'as besoin d'un ami ! »

« Merci Blaise, j'y penserais. » le remercia Draco chaleureusement.

...Mais j'ai trop peur de le croiser et d'avoir mal. Il ne m'aimera jamais et même s'il m'aime tout le monde détestera notre couple et voudra le briser. Mais peut-être que à deux on sera assez fort pour lutter ? Entre nous c'est impossible mais pourtant nous pourrions vivre comme jamais auparavant, quand il n'y a rien à donner. Nous avons eu ce que nous désirions, notre liberté, que pouvons-nous demander de plus…? Qu'est-ce que je peux demander de plus… ? Ton amour…c'est peut-être trop…

Draco retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd, remit son CD et s'allongea sur son lit.

_We might live like never before**  
**When there's nothing to give**  
**Well how can we ask for more**  
**We might make love in some sacred place**  
**The look on your face is delicate_

Puis n'y tenant plus, il suivit le conseil de blaise et alla se promener dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard. Il s'assit sur son banc préféré et se remit à déprimer en pensant à Harry.

Nous pourrions faire l'amour dans cet endroit sacré, nous aimer, vivre…enfin ! Je voudrais voir cette expression si délicate de ton visage…

Il resta silencieux quelques instants puis s écria soudain avec désespoir :

-« Pourquoi je t'aime Harry ! »

Accablé de douleur il se remit à chanter doucement.

_So why do you fill my sorrow**  
**With the words you've borrowed**  
**From the only place (that) you've known**  
**And why do you sing Hallelujah**  
**If it means nothing to you_

Un crissement dans la neige l'interrompit, et il s'arrêta net de respirer lorsque Harry apparut, le fixant intensément de ses yeux verts, en chantant doucement…

_Why do you sing with me at all_…?

Il s'assit aux côtes de Draco et dit simplement :

-« Moi aussi… »

* * *

**Je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai écrit, je trouve ça trop court, trop facile, pas assez appronfondi, bref je déteste ! Pourquoi je l'a met ? Parce que je commence comme ça mais je vais m'améliorer, promis !**

**Bisoux - AnGe**


End file.
